The Journey of the Emperor's Fist
by Felixmcallan
Summary: This short story follows the Dreadnaught The Emperor's Fist, a fan-created ship under the command of the Great Admiral Thrawn. Not all of the stuff in this story is lore friendly, so be advised. Co-authored by my amazing cousin, Kyber.


As the Empire's leaders looked over the ruins of Fondor and Death star II debris in suppressed shock, sorrow, and pain, large Devastator-class star destroyers pulled in floating debris with tractor beams. TIE Fighters soared around the ruins, their rage at the puny, insufferable space terrorists, better known throughout the galaxy as rebels, continued to grow. New Imperial factories grinded gears and moved cranes and as engines roared with great strength, the Empire's latest, most advanced, and most fearsome war machine and bringer of peace would soon arrive.

**1 year post-Fondor**

**2 years post-Endor**

The newest Dreadnought-class Star Destroyer was complete, arriving escorted by eighteen of the Imperial Navy's finest and shiny new frigates. As Palpatine would've wanted, Admiral Thrawn, assumed complete command over this new vessel, a true steel-bound harbinger of stability, and peace. The flame-like ruthlessness of the Admiral's red eyes was calmly hid underneath his composed, calculated self.

As each and every stormtrooper onboard the new ship prepared every weapon, each fighter, each walker and crew, the _Emperor's Fist _departed from Nova Two station, prepared and ready to wreak havoc on anything and everything that undermined the Empire's rule. The Imperial navy was at its strongest, and all felt a new era of peace and order able to be brought to the galaxy. For the Imperials, moral was at an all time high. The Empire was being rebuilt, stronger than anytime before.

**3 Months after official casting off. Planet Raxus Prime.**

Admiral Thrawn surveyed the small fleet with a slight smile on his chiseled blue face. The plan was simple to the genius war tactician. He along with his elite squadron of frigates and an Interdictor class star destroyer would send out a distress signal, luring the rebels right into his elaborate trap. The _Emperor's Fist's _cloaking device would keep him and his troops hidden until it was time to strike, and by then those filthy rebel scum would be quite too late.

With the _Emperor's Fist _cloaked, and the Frigates sent out distress signals dispersed on multiple frequencies. Soon, a fleet of two Mon Calamari cruisers, the _Brave _and the _Bold, _accompanied by four Rebel blockade runners, and six squadrons of X-wing fighters and Y-wing bombers foolishly thinking they had come to the aid of some poor, marooned vessel. The Rebel's radios were filled with confidence in finding such easy prey, and how easy it would be to kill everyone aboard the marooned Imperial vessel. But they were wrong, oh so very wrong, as they and their pitiful fleet was about to be torn into shreds, one by one by the Empire's newest achievement. Thrawn narrowed his eyes and focused into a deathly stare as the Rebels advanced. The first squadron of X-wings started their first attack run. Thrawn decloaked his prize ship, and opened fire with his ventral cannons and M-20 point defense weapons.

The radios belonging to the rebel fleet were soon engulfed in furious disturbed chatter and painful, horrid screams. Although the real damage was soon to be dealt. The frigates and interdictor quickly warped to hyperspace in a victorious retreat. Their job had been done. The bait was cast, and taken by storm. The rebels shifted their formation into a more defensive variant, whilst Thrawn began to grin like so as a blood-thirsty predator would when stalking his morsel, quite delicious Rebellion prey. The two cruisers unleashed a volley of missiles and turbolaser shots, but it had no real effect.

Thrawn growled slightly, then spoke, his voice calm and collected, "Fire. Show no mercy and eliminate every one of those despicable craft along with anyone onboard. Leave no survivors."

The _Emperor's Fist _opened up, revealing its treasure trove of doomsday devices, a seemingly endless entangled mass of weaponry. Launching forth a hellstorm of laser fire, armor piercing missiles, violently crude slugs, and ionized stopping rounds toward the doomed cruisers. Flames reflected in the Admiral's dark red eyes, and in turn, scanners then picked up the rebel's radio chatter. It was filled with many voices, panicked and full of grief. Thrawn nodded at a weapons officer, and a few dials were turned and levers flipped. Soon, the soft hum of the gravity well projectors being powered up transformed into a deafening roar. The Rebels were trapped, unable to jump to hyperspace.

The remaining corvettes and fighters were quickly eviscerated, all their internal components and turbolaser cannons being stripped away from each imposingly powerful blast. On the bridge, barracks, flight deck, and all throughout the _Emperor's First_, many a trooper saw a future brought anew. Ideas and visions a ushering future of peace, and order on the impending horizon.

**The **_**Emperor's Hand, **_**Two months after first skirmish**

A particularly large fleet of Imperial Remnant craft were dwarfed by the supreme Iron Will and solidified glory of the _Emperor's Fist. _The rebels were hastily attempting to destroy what remained of the Empire. Alas, what poor souls they were to have no knowledge pertaining to the _Emperor's Fist . _All they knew was that a certain skirmishing fleet of theirs was MIA. They were about to witness the all-exalted power of the Empire. Radios around every corner onboard sounded off at the same time. "Commence the jump to lightspeed now." It was the voice of Grand Admiral Thrawn. As the quiet, splendid beauty of hyperspace soon surrounded the ship, the Chiss man quietly contemplated his masterful plan. The rebel world of Dantooine had a vast armoured defense fleet surrounding it. Quite so, considering it was home to an rebel command center, where a paramount meeting was taking place.

One hundred and forty-two gleaming white _Imperial _工工 class star Destroyers, forty-three frigates, sixty corvettes, and two _Executor _class super star destroyers, and the flagship _Emperor's Fist _burst out of hyperspace taking the puny rebel defense fleet, consisting of sixty Mon Calamari cruisers and about forty blockade runners by utter surprise. The collective swarm of Star destroyers gathered into an aggressive formation, protecting the slower SSDs. The _Emperor's Fist _launched one hundred of its TIE/BN Bombers, and six of its TIE/DN Defender units from its cavernous hangar bays. Ships cut through ships as each X-wing and every TIE Fighter clashed amongst the blackened void of deep space. Still taken by surprise, the Rebellion just had no open chance to successfully charge up their cannons as the wrecked debris of countless corvettes fell lifelessly and were destroyed by the incoming TIE scavengers of the imperial remnant.

Elite technical officers tapped into the rebel radios listening only on intended chaos and fear oh so pure. The rebels proved to accomplish a task of some intelligence, and deployed all of their viable fighters into the night black void. Smaller X-wing assault craft formed a defensive wedge around the Y-wing bombers. Thrawn noticed this and made a cynical chuckle. "_As if the approaching forlorn fleet could attempt such a feat as enormous as destorying a Dreadnought, PATHETIC."_ "Deploy all of our TIE Defenders and Advanced fighters. We will decimate those scum and show them why we have the absolute right to wipe them right out of the air!" The hangar doors opened again, releasing the remainder of the TIE/DN and TIE/AD's, that streaked toward to the opposing X-wing and Y-Wing craft. The anguished screams of terror resonated from the rebel's radio chatter as desperate phantasms of pain as each and every rebel craft was destroyed with no Imperial casualties to be analyzed.

With the rebel starfighters being destroyed, the primary threat to the Imperial starships had dissipated. With one single command, the ominous hovering mass of ships parted, splitting in half, giving the _Emperor's Fist _a clear, straight shot at the rebel's flagship, a Mon Calamari cruiser, _Hope's Omen. _Thrawn's dark, portentous figure strolled casually up to the front of the bridge. A simple controls display covered an entire square foot. He swiftly inserted an encrypted passcode, then tapped a display that read "DSH-9 authorization". A gunner at a control console noticed the action and nodded locking his viewscreen's sights onto _Hope's Omen. _Five seconds. The rebels could see a malicious green glow sitting atop the large dreadnought. Four seconds.

_Hope's Omen's _sensor arrays picked up large energy readings. Three seconds. All TIE fighters speedily darted away from the bow of the Dreadnought knowing the next coming action would purge the rebels from existence. Two seconds. A lone X-wing bravely increased its thruster's speed, facing off with the Dreadnought, launching toward it. One second. The green glow emerged now brighter than ever. Zero seconds. A luminescent green laser dispensed from the _Emperor's Fist, _eradicating the tratorus X-wing and burrowing into the metallic flesh which was the hull of _Hope's Omen._

An onboard computer read: _DSH-9 Mini-superlaser test complete: Success._ As if on cue all onboard ceased conversation and no one spoke, the Imperial remnant fleet moved up, watching the burning, tratorus, carcass of the rebel command ship fall from the merciless shadows of space to the planet's scalding surface as they annihilated the rest of the rebel defense fleet. Imperial heroes such as Palpatine, Vader, and everyone who perished avenging the Empire's reign. would have yearned for that exact outcome. The rebels would soon be exterminated, and with that an era of peace, order, and prosperity, would soon take place, leaving the galaxy to the valor of the Imperial Army.

For the Empire...

Long Live The Emperor!


End file.
